


It's Raining Men

by itssophie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Compliant, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, uhh that's it i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itssophie/pseuds/itssophie
Summary: "Let's have sex."Hyunjin turned around slowly, with wide eyes and his brows knit together. He could tell that Jisung was getting a kind of sick satisfaction from the speed at which a red blush was climbing the other boy’s neck, colouring his ears as he sat on the dance studio floor a few feet away. "What?""Let's have sex," Jisung repeated, leaning his back against the cold mirror, as if these words were not a big deal, barely affecting him. "We can't keep going on like this. We need to get rid of this tension between us before the public catches on. Let's fuck, get it out of our system, and forget all about it."Silence hung heavy in the air between the two of them. Hyunjin panted slightly, a leftover effect from their dance practice, but his heart rate had doubled, tripled what it had been even during the most strenuous part of their rehearsal. His eyes focused on Jisung's, mind blank, unable to believe what he was hearing. His cock reacted before he could, though, and began to stir. Hyunjin swallowed his saliva. "Okay."
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 340





	It's Raining Men

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about this lmao
> 
> i've had this in my drafts for probably a year or so. it is kind of garbage but i just wanted to get it out of my drafts lol
> 
> enjoy!

"Let's have sex."

Hyunjin turned around slowly, with wide eyes and his brows knit together. He could tell that Jisung was getting a kind of sick satisfaction from the speed at which a red blush was climbing the other boy’s neck, colouring his ears as he sat on the dance studio floor a few feet away. "What?"

"Let's have sex," Jisung repeated, leaning his back against the cold mirror, as if these words were not a big deal, barely affecting him. "We can't keep going on like this. We need to get rid of this tension between us before the public catches on. Let's fuck, get it out of our system, and forget all about it."

Silence hung heavy in the air between the two of them. Hyunjin panted slightly, a leftover effect from their dance practice, but his heart rate had doubled, tripled what it had been even during the most strenuous part of their rehearsal. His eyes focused on Jisung's, mind blank, unable to believe what he was hearing. His cock reacted before he could, though, and began to stir. Hyunjin swallowed his saliva. "Okay."

* * *

Jisung hated Hyunjin. Hated him from the moment that smug face entered the company. He hated the ten centimeters the older boy had on him, he hated his sculpted, stupidly handsome face. He hated the ease with which he entered Jisung's friend group, he hated how quickly he was picking up rap with no experience when Jisung had been carefully working at his talent for years. He hated the fluid way his body moved, the way he had no qualms calling Jisung out for messing up during practice, stomping all over his pride with no care. He hated his stupid giggle and his dumb eye smile and especially that awful little mole under his eye. Hyunjin entering the same room as him was enough to make his blood boil, to ruin his mood.

Unfortunately, Jisung had been spending quite a bit of time alone with Hyunjin. When both Felix and Minho were gone during the survival show, Hyunjin was the best dancer left and the only one who could help Jisung fine tune his dancing. As much as he didn't like having to ask the older boy for help, Jisung did and Hyunjin accepted, because both of them cared more about giving the best performance possible than their pride. It became a routine: after the others went back to the dorms, the two of them stayed behind, arguing and snapping at one another while Hyunjin carefully watched, his eyes not leaving Jisung's body and its movements for a moment. He'd never admit it, but Jisung learned well under Hyunjin, better than he did from bashful Felix and I-can’t-explain-it-I-was-just-born-to-dance Minho, and even when the two dancers rejoined the lineup he continued to reach out to Hyunjin when he needed help.

That didn't mean he started to like him. No, of course not. It _did_ mean that as he spent more time with him, he got to see _more_ of Hyunjin. Of course he knew Hyunjin was hot - you'd have to be blind not to. But they were spending long hours alone, and Jisung was always noticing new things he hadn't noticed before. The heavy panting sounds Hyunjin made towards the end of practice, when their muscles were burning and tired from the exertion. The way he groaned while stretching, softly in the back of his throat, too quietly - Jisung wanted to hear it, really hear it in his ear. The beads of sweat that gathered at Hyunjin's hairline before rolling down his cheek, his jaw, his Adam's apple. Jisung found himself wanting to put his tongue there, catch the sweat before it dipped into the collarbone, taste the salt.

At night he woke up a few times on his belly, feeling his erection pressing into the mattress where he had been rutting in his sleep. Hyunjin slept only a few feet away, and Jisung had to tread past him softly to finish himself off in the washroom, glad for the other boy's deep sleep. But as he sat on the cold tile for the fourth time in a week, pumping one hand up and down his cock while covering his mouth with the other, picturing those stupidly plump lips sucking him off, Jisung decided he’d had enough coming into his own hand. He had to have the real thing, or he'd lose it.

* * *

Jisung had honestly not expected to get this far. Hyunjin’s " _okay_ " rang through his ears, sending a shiver down his spine and into his cock, beginning to harden already. "Okay," he repeated, standing up, trying not to let on how thrown he was by Hyunjin's willingness to actually do this. Luckily they locked the doors whenever they practiced together to avoid interruption, so Jisung could cross the room and close the distance between the two of them before letting any doubts set in.

They had never stood so close together before, chest to chest, and Jisung finally understood the real difference in their height. He grabbed the taller boy's chin and kissed him, chaste, with closed lips. He wanted to be sure Hyunjin really, actually wanted to do this before going forward. The other tilted his head and deepened the kiss, licking at Jisung's lips to be granted access. Their tongues slid against one another, surprisingly gentle given the aggression they had shown one another in the past, both boys testing out the waters. Suddenly Hyunjin's hands met Jisung's waist, pulling him closer against himself, and began to grind. Both were wearing sweatpants, making it relatively easy to feel the other’s member through the cloth. Jisung pulled away to breathe, his mind fogging with how this unlikely series of events was unfolding, and Hyunjin took the opportunity to dip his lips to the younger boy’s neck, sucking a sensitive spot that made him gasp.

Jisung whined and grabbed the back of Hyunjin's neck. "No marks," he reminded through a moan.

Hyunjin hummed. "Can I take off your shirt?" he asked, his question half-muffled against Jisung's neck. Jisung nodded furiously and Hyunjin lifted the sweaty t-shirt above his head, discarding it somewhere on the floor, and moved to suck below his collarbone, somewhere that won't show.

Jisung's hands moved from Hyunjin's neck down his back before resting on the waistband of his pants. "Can I?" he breathed out, craning his neck in an attempt to look at the boy and gauge his reaction. Hyunjin nodded and Jisung pulled away from the boy's lips on his chest before pulling pants and boxers down in one movement, locking his eyes on Hyunjin's cock. It was _beautiful_ , of course, everything about Hyunjin was always beautiful, long and slender and flushed a pretty pink. The same pretty pink spread across Hyunjin's cheeks and ears, his face turned away.

"Stop looking," he said, a whine in his voice. Jisung's cock throbbed at the sound.

Jisung turned his gaze to Hyunjin’s face and put a hand on his cock, reveling in the way the other hissed at the contact. "I want you to fuck me," he said, not breaking eye contact. Hyunjin's face turned a deeper shade, but his eyes moved to meet Jisung's, who started pumping his hand along his length, grip loose and lazy, but squeezing when he came to Hyunjin's head. "I want you to suck me off while I stretch myself and then I want you to fuck me." Precum was gathering at Hyunjin's tip and Jisung dipped his finger into the slit, earning a sharp gasp from Hyunjin and a stutter of his hips. "Well?" Jisung asked, getting impatient with how long he was taking to respond. He squeezed Hyunjin's head, earning a high-pitched whine.

"Y-yes," Hyunjin gasped, reaching forward to palm Jisung's still-clothed member. "I'll suck you off. I'll fuck you. I'll make you feel good." The words tumbled out, not entirely coherent, but Jisung could barely make a coherent thought himself with his own dick finally getting some attention. Hyunjin reached into his sweatpants and smirked that smirk Jisung hated so much, but that now only made him squirm. "No boxers? You were that confident, huh?" Hyunjin pulled his penis out, letting it spring to attention, red and throbbing. "Sit," Hyunjin ordered, grabbing Jisung's wrist to get him to stop pumping his cock. "Take off your clothes and sit against the wall."

Jisung pulled his pants to the floor and kicked them away maybe too eagerly, but he had no patience for pride anymore. He sat on the floor, looking up at the taller boy looming over him, the dark lust that now clouded his eyes. It made his cock twitch in anticipation.

"Do you have lube?" Hyunjin asked, his tone now even compared to the way he was hissing and stuttering earlier.

"Yes," Jisung replied in a small voice, gesturing to his bag in the corner of the room.

Hyunjin pulled a small bottle out of the pocket, scoffing again. "You really are prepared," he said, putting his hand back into the pocket to look for more. When he discovered nothing there, he turned to look at Jisung. "No condom?"

"N-no," Jisung said, squirming under Hyunjin's gaze. He wanted to touch his quivering cock so bad, it was demanding his attention, but he refused to do anything until he felt Hyunjin's soft mouth, until all his wet dreams finally came true. "No, I'm c-clean, you're clean. I want," he hesitated for a half a second, "I want to _feel_ you."

Hyunjin stared back a moment, his lips curled like a cat that’s caught the mouse. "Okay then," he sighed, clearing his throat, "no condom." He knelt in front of Jisung, holding the lube in one hand. "Can I stretch you?"

Jisung's breath hitched. He’d never had someone else’s fingers in him before, only his own. His eyes drifted to Hyunjin's long, elegant fingers, fingers that looked like they could reach every spot inside him and make him sing. "But you'll - you'll still blow me?" he asked, even as his hole clenched at the idea of Hyunjin's digits.

Hyunjin laughed and poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. "I can multitask." He paused, warming up the lube, looking at Jisung. As the seconds ticked by the younger grew irritated that he was still waiting here, spread out and hard and dripping precum onto his stomach, until he realized Hyunjin wanted the go ahead.

"Yeah. Go."

Hyunjin pushed a finger against Jisung's entrance before sliding it in slowly, feeling the ring of muscles contract around him. "That okay?" Hyunjin asked, and the younger boy sighed with relief.

But Hyunjin had such slim fingers - one wasn't enough. "More," Jisung whined, and Hyunjin complied with a grin, pushing in his index and curling both fingers, pulling a long moan out of Jisung. The younger boy grabbed his arm and clenched around his fingers, wiggling his ass, trying to get Hyunjin to hit his prostate.

Hyunjin put his arm on his hips, steadying them. "Watch," he said, and he finally put his lips on Jisung's head, kissing the wet, pink tip.

Jisung thought he'd lose it right then and there. Fingers scissoring his hole, brushing against his prostate, with Hyunjin's beautiful mouth finally taking him after fantasizing about it for so long. The raven haired boy flattened his tongue and licked up the vein along the bottom, deliberately keeping his eyes fixated on Jisung as he did so. He moved down to suck his balls tenderly and picked up the pace of his fingers, noting how Jisung’s cock was twitching with the effort not to come. "M-more," Jisung said, and Hyunjin obediently added a third finger, now stretching his muscle while twisting and slamming into him. He now hit his sweet spot straight on with every thrust and Jisung cried out, incomprehensible words tumbling out of his lips. Hyunjin moved back up to the head and took it in his mouth, hollowing his cheeks as he went down to his base, nestling his nose in the downy hair there.

It was at this moment that Jisung saw his reflection. The wall where Hyunjin had ordered him to sit was the one opposite a huge mirror taking up the entire wall, and what he could see there was... lewd. His own pink face, sweat making the hair stick to his forehead. Hyunjin's pretty lips stretched obscenely over his cock, his pretty fingers pumping in and out of his ass, his own asshole reflected, completely on display for Jisung. His cock twitched in the velvety walls of Hyunjin's throat. Someday he'll take Hyunjin from behind, he'll watch Hyunjin's hole take his cock. The thought of it was too much, and Jisung felt that pressure building in the pit of his stomach get dangerously close. "Hyu- I'm - I'm gonna -"

He shuddered with a moan, his muscles clenching hard around Hyunjin's fingers, his come spurting in hot strings down his throat. The older boy still had his eyes on him as he swallowed and popped his mouth off, a string of saliva still connecting the two. Jisung winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean- I was gonna pull out," he said, feeling humiliated about his inability to hold it a bit longer.

Hyunjin grinned. "Don’t worry. You taste good." He leaned forward to kiss Jisung, letting the younger taste himself on his tongue. It didn't last long, and when he leaned back on his heels Jisung found himself leaning forward, chasing the other's lips. "My turn," Hyunjin said, a gleam in his eyes. Jisung looked at his cock, again taken aback by how beautiful it is. He couldn’t believe Hyunjin still hadn't gotten off, had put so much work into making Jisung feel good while he was still hard, still leaking. "How do you want me to take you?" Hyunjin's voice was uncharacteristically low, gravelly; the question and the sound made Jisung's hole clench again and his cock grow from limp to half hard.

"I want," he started, but his mind was rushing. Honestly Jisung wanted Hyunjin to take him _any_ way, to have him and ruin him and fuck him dumb. The raven haired boy patiently ran his hand up and down his own member, giving Jisung time to come to an answer. "I want you to fuck me senseless. Use me, mess me up. However you want me, do it. But I want to watch."He gestured at the mirror. He wanted to see himself in that mirror, to see himself stretched out on the prettiest cock he’d ever seen, to see Hyunjin's expression as he felt Jisung's walls around his dick for the first time, as he finally came.

Hyunjin's eyes turned a darker shade when he heard that. "Got it," he whispered, suddenly breathless. "Get on your back," he said, finally letting go of his cock. Jisung obeyed, automatically turning his head towards the mirror, eyes fixated on their reflection. Hyunjin pushed his legs apart, running his fingers up the delicate skin on the inside of Jisung's thighs. He couldn't help himself - he swooped down and bit the creamy skin there, earning a yelp from Jisung, sucking hard on the spot until he was confident it would turn purple. He pulled back and saw that Jisung's cock was flushed against his stomach again, red and swollen and so, so delicious. "You’re quick to recover, aren’t you?" Hyunjin teased, running a finger along that sensitive vein underneath. Jisung whimpered and huffed, wanting to snap at Hyunjin to _hurry up and get your dick in me already_ but he knew that this slow, tantalizing pace was going to pay off.

Hyunjin maneuvered Jisung to his side facing the mirror, hooking his arm under one leg and pulling it up against him as far as it could go. Jisung quivered already, seeing his small body in such a lewd position contrasted with Hyunjin’s larger frame. The older boy reached down to align himself with Jisung's entrance and waited there, just resting against the hole, so close but _not yet close enough_.

"Can I-"

" _YES_ oh my god _YES_ please _FUCK M_ -"

Hyunjin snapped his hips and pushed himself to the hilt at once with no warning, earning a scream from the younger boy. He was _long_ , and without a condom Jisung could feel _everything_ and how far his cock pushed at his insides. He fought to keep his eyes open on his reflection, getting pushed even closer to the brink when he saw Hyunjin's dark gaze intently on him in the mirror, holding his leg in place while he pounded into him. Jisung could only gasp and moan and whimper while Hyunjin panted onto his back and groaned into his ear.

"Y-you're so tight," Hyunjin mumbled, his mind already fogged by the overwhelming sensations of Jisung's muscles clamping down on him, Jisung's cries ringing in his ears, the beautiful way his mouth fell slack and his eyes glazed over, never leaving the mirror. Hyunjin shifted his weight so he could get some leverage and thrust harder and faster into Jisung. The younger boy soon shook again and cried out, shooting long ropes of cum onto his stomach and the floor.

Hyunjin slowed his pace, ready to pull out and finish himself off, but Jisung grabbed his arm. "Keep going," he panted, "I want you to come in me", and Hyunjin couldn't help the moan that rumbled out of his throat as he turned Jisung onto his stomach and held his ass into the air as he slammed into him and reached around to grab Jisung's now limp dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Tears rolled down Jisung's face, he was so sensitive, but through them he kept his gaze fixed on Hyunjin in the mirror, whose hips were finally stuttering until he came with a cry, filling Jisung's hole.

They slumped over and lay there on the hardwood for a minute, waiting for their heart rates to go down again. Hyunjin was still in Jisung, but he now pulled out, watching as his cum trickled out of Jisung's abused and gaping hole. He watched the younger boy, feeling the urge to get a camera and take a picture of this mess. _He’d_ done that, Hyunjin thought with pride, _he_ was the one who turned stubborn Jisung into a blissed out pile of limbs. "Let's clean up." He stood, his legs still quivering a bit under him, and grabbed a tissue box from the back of the room, coming back to gently wipe up the mess between Jisung's legs, on the floor, on his abdomen. He pushed the younger boy's sweaty bangs off his face and was surprised with the soft look he got, but it didn't throw him off the way it would have before - instead Hyunjin felt himself returning it.

"So?" Jisung asked, that familiar cocky tone back in his voice as he lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Was I right or was I right?"

Hyunjin laughed and shoved the younger's shoulder so that he lay back down. "Yeah, yeah, okay. You were right."

Jisung smiled, showing off his gums. Hyunjin's heart thudded in his chest when he realized that although he’s seen that smile a thousand times, he'd never had it directed at him.

"Next time, I'm gonna fuck you. You really have a beautiful ass," Jisung said, eyes locked on Hyunjin as he paid the compliment.

Hyunjin turned pink but laughed. "Next time?"

"Absolutely," Jisung said, smirk audible in his voice. "We'll be working together for a long time. Let’s have some fun while we're at it."

**Author's Note:**

> lol rip : )


End file.
